Hair clips and similar devices to be marketable must work easily and effectively and yet be extremely economical to manufacture as the successful marketing of such devices is highly dependent upon their cost.
Prior art hair clips generally utilize spring elements and dimples to hold the components thereof together and to pivot hair retaining jaws toward each other. Some prior art devices include two to five separate components which must be assembled at relatively high cost. Two thirds of the cost of manufacturing such clips comes from the assembly operation thereof. Some clips, such as are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,647 to DEKEL and U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,095 to SEEKINGS, et al., are constructed from a single strip of springy sheet metal. However, such are inconvenient to fabricate solely by a progressive die arrangement which could cut the cost of manufacture and otherwise make them more competitive in the marketplace.